As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often employ storage resources for storing data. Historically, many information handling systems included backplanes which served as an interface between a processor motherboard and storage resources. However, an emerging trend are architectures which permit connection of Peripheral Component Internet Connect Express (PCIe) solid state drives directly to PCIe lanes on a motherboard, which may be referred to as processor-attached drives. However, such architectures introduce complication and complexity into development, as many applications that run within a management controller assume that storage resources are coupled via a physical backplane. Accordingly, functionality provided by such applications, including thermal support and real-time drive monitoring, cannot often be supported for processor-attached drives using traditional approaches.